


Writeception

by Nebulapaws



Series: Live Writes [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hyrule is illiterate, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Livewrite, Not Beta Read, This was supposed to be crack, so is Time tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulapaws/pseuds/Nebulapaws
Summary: What if during a write off,,,,,we wrote about the chain having a write of,,,,? no,,,,no that's silly,,,,u n l e s s ?OR;The chain having a write off for team bonding !! Ft. Hyrule and Time spectating
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Time (Linked Universe)
Series: Live Writes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197572
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Writeception

**Author's Note:**

> Another live-write from the LU discord! I really enjoyed this one tbh

It was a rather beautiful day out. Sunlight fluttered between brilliant emerald trees, dotting the clearing in buttery light, grass swayed to the distant rhythm of wind chines from the distant houses in Castletown. A mourning dove cooed a soft, peaceful song while cicadas trilled and chirped as trilling percussion. 

The only thing that disturbed this gentle peace was 9 heroes, circled around a crackling campfire, all furiously scribbling down on papers. All except Hyrule and Time, who spectated with both curiosity and confusion. 

“What do you think they’re doing?” Hyrule timidly asked, his gaze landing on Legend, Who seemed to be writing  _ something _ . It was just hard to tell what, exactly, that was. The Veteran seemed to engrossed in his tale to really grace his successor with a response. 

Time, meanwhile, shrugged. “I think Wild called it a ‘write-off’” 

Despite his serious tone, a fond smile played on the edge of his lips. His arms were folded, and his armour discarded neatly to the edge of the camp. The only sign that the Old Man was on high alert was his sword and shield strapped to his back and the way his undamaged eye roved protectively over the focussed heroes. 

“I...never actually learnt to write before,” Hyrule said with a note of embarrassment. Rose-coloured his cheeks, and he found his amber gaze drifting towards Wild, who seemed to be hesitantly inking each letter on the page as if it pained him to even write it. Hyrule decidedly kept the ‘ _ or to read’ _ to himself. 

When he looked up again, he was surprised to see the Hero had only a fond smile played at his lips. “I grew up in the forest. I had no reason to read if I’m being honest,” 

The second surprise was the fact that there was no bitterness in the older man’s tone, merely a fondness. Like recalling a particularly sweet childhood memory, something he wished he could have back. 

After a moment of silence, filled only with the  _ tink! tink! tink!  _ Of Hyrule tapping his blade against the log he sat on, he finally spoke. “So, what’re their rules?” 

“They have to write something within the hour. Something short. Fond memories, or just experiences they had.” Time’s gaze rested on Wild, who still seemed to be having some trouble with what he wanted to write. Hyrule couldn’t read, but he  _ could _ see all the scribbles that marred the yellowing page he’d called his own. 

Meanwhile, Twilight sat under a soft weeping willow tree beside Wild, a sombre smile on his lips. Something genuine, bittersweet and sad. Warriors was hunched next to a rock, grinning mischievously and occasionally stealing glances at Legend as he went as if admiring his words over the Veterans. Which, knowing him, was probably true. Four was sitting cross-legged against a thick-looking oak, his opalescent eyes occasionally snapped to his shadow as he wrote. Wind’s face was pulled into a frown, his page completely blank. Sky, however, was already finished. He gazed at his work with an absolutely  _ smitten _ goofy grin on his face. Hyrule  _ also _ didn’t need to know how to read to know exactly what he had written about. 

XxxxX

Hyrule couldn’t say he wasn’t excited to see what his friends had written. He also hoped that maybe sometime he could participate-- _ maybe he should ask Four to teach him to read and write. If that won’t bother him much, anyway. _

Speaking of Four, the Smithy had been chosen to read all their works out loud, since he was the most fluent in reading. Apparently, at the end of their little write-off, they’d all share their stories, and everyone would give criticism on the story and vote who had the best one. 

Which, to be honest, was kinda weird considering they’re writing about their own memories. 

“I say we start in order of who probably went first--” 

Wars rolled his eyes. “We have no idea where exactly  _ I _ fit in the timeline. Or Wild.” 

If looks could kill, Four’s glare would have destroyed The Captain’s entire bloodline. “Alright  _ fine _ , then I guess I’ll order it by submission,” 

“Thank you,” Wars replied with a cheeky grin. Four rolled his eyes and continued. 

“I’m still gonna start with Sky’s though, I hope you know that.” He added before he began. He seemed to steady himself before finally speaking. “ _ Perhaps the fondest moment of my life, was the day I met my soulmate. Crimson’s a brilliant red loftwing--apparently, the last of his kind--with an absolutely bright personality that seems to outshine even the sun itself. Before there was Sun, there was my loftwing. He knows me more than I know myself, honestly. He and I would soar through the yellow sky, basking in the sunlight beside the waterfall, dodging through the small islands that dappled skyloft, race Zelda and Tealia as fast as we can go, and relax in the shade under a twisted weeping willow tree.  _ “ 

Actually, Hyrule thought Sky had written about Sun. 

The Chosen hero stood awkwardly by Four’s side, his face practically as red as the loftwing he owns. He fingered his sailcloth nervously as if contemplating throwing it over his head and hiding under it. After a painfully long silence from the heroes, he finally piped up his voice unusually bashful. “Was it bad?” 

“Oh sweet Hylia, no that was  _ adorable _ ,” Wind practically yelled. He didn’t seem to realize how loud he was being as he continued. “I  _ haveta _ meet Crimson, he sounds so cool!” 

Impossibly, Sky’s face went redder. “T-thanks,” 

Four coughed, his ears twitching. “That really was nice, Sky. Uh, for Wild’s next.” 

“ _ Sometimes, its kinda hard for me to remember just what it was like, back then. When I do, it kinda always makes me sad. But I  _ do _ remember sitting atop ruta’s trunk, bathed in red and orange hues with mipha. We sat there for hours, talking about everything and nothing, while she healed a particularly nasty gash on my arm. We talked about the upcoming calamity, what our plans for the future may be, what it was like being a knight for the hylian royal guard. It was peaceful, the only real noise besides us being the distant gurgling of the waterfalls near zora’s domain. “  _

Just like Sky, Wild looked pretty bashful. Hyrule supposed the boy did just share a memory quite dear to him, and to Wild memories were quite important. Twilight was the first to speak though, “that was wonderful cub, thank you.” 

After a moment of pensive quiet, Four shuffled the papers he was given. “Wow Legend, you really wrote a lot,” 

“It’s a coping mechanism! Thanks!” Legend said with a strange sarcastic lilt to it. He patted the confused smithy on the back. “I have a lot to go off of, to be honest,” 

The gathered heroes laughed goodnaturedly at that. Four cleared his throat with a grin he read out loud. “ _ Back then, everything felt like a dream. Like a dream I never wanted to--or wished to--wake up from. On an island, I’d never even heard of--not even from legends past. Sometimes, I wish I did stay. The ocean past the pearly sand beach glittered like aquamarines in sunlight that never seemed to end. Everything was pleasantly warm, like a campfire during a cold night. The grass was like emeralds, glistening with morning dew that seemed to come from a rain that never really existed. It was heaven, perfect and serene and beautiful. I remember sitting on a fallen palm tree, looking out to the vastness of the ocean, with my sword clutched tightly to my chest. I was afraid, yet foolishly determined. I didn’t realize I was marching straight to slaughter.” _

“ _ Wow _ ,” Warriors breathed. “That’s actually really good, Legend. I didn’t even think you could write!”

“I’m fuckin’  _ sorry _ ?” Legend’s eyebrow shot up so high, Hyrule was afraid it might vanish. 

At the very least, the captain had the gall to look a bit nervous. “You never really looked interested in writing, is what I meant.”

Legend seemed satisfied with that answer. Hyrule knew that he often didn’t share his letters to Ravio with the rest of the group, save for Hyrule himself in one isolated incident. 

As Four read the rest of the entries, his voice getting a bit raspy from the nonstop talking, he seemed to grow a more fonder smile. Twilight had written his about a woman he longed to meet once more, about a sadness when the dusk falls. Wars had written about travelling through time because of a crazy witch that had been obsessed with him. Four, interestingly, wrote about longing for someone just like Twilight, but by being close and yet so far from them, his gaze violet as he stared forlornly at his shadow. 

All in all, by the end, the heroes ended up learning a lot more about each other than before. Like Hyrule learnt that Legend was more into writing than he thought, or that Twilight was surprisingly philosophical when he wrote, or that Four had a thing with his shadow that he absolutely refused to talk about. 

In the end, Legend got first place. The hero seemed to be rather happy about the fact, even if he didn’t admit it. Wild got second, much to the boy’s glee, and Twilight had gotten third. Hyrule all the while enjoying the way they all seemed much more comfortable around each other. 

And as night began to fall on the heroes, and everyone turned in. Hyrule gazed at the splattering of silvery stars, the large full moon that hung in the navy dark sky, the clouds that drifted silently through the night and thought.  _ I hope this trip never ends.  _

Because for the first time in a long time, he felt like he had a steady home. He never knew he wanted that so badly, until now.


End file.
